


Glitter Lipgloss

by sunlightlix (orphan_account)



Series: Serendipity [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff(?), High School, Hyunjeong, Jisung and Felix are just there to be annoying, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Private School, hyunin, rich kid Hyunjin, smart kid Jeongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sunlightlix
Summary: Everyone in the whole school wanted Hyunjin, Jeongin just wanted to know what his glittery lips felt like against his own





	Glitter Lipgloss

Jeongin watched with wide eyes as the elder pulled the applicator from the tube of pink glittery gloss. His eyes followed the applicator spread across his full lips, it was hypnotizing.

Hwang Hyunjin was the epitome of elegance, the prince of the whole school. His skin always flawless, his black hair always falling just right. You could scan the entirety of his toned body and not find a single crease or wrinkle in uniform. To top it all off, he always wore that beautiful sparkly lip gloss over his plump lips. 

Everyone in the whole school wanted him, Jeongin just wanted to know what those sparkly lips would feel like against his own. But he’d accepted long ago that he never would, everytime someone would ask Hyunjin out he always responded with the same answer, “sorry, I already have my eye on someone.” Everyone wanted to know who that person was, everyone hoped it was themselves, but Jeongin knew it wasn’t him.

He was just some quiet kid who sits in the back of the class, he was only at this fancy school on a scholarship, why would Hyunjin want him?

Yet still his leaned his head on elbow as he watched Hyunjin slide the gloss back in it’s container. All the sudden the latter’s eyes traveled up meeting his own. Jeongin’s head lifted up in shock but Hyunjin remained unfazed, he quickly winked at the boy before returning his gaze to the front of the class.

Suddenly the boy’s face was the same color as the pink lipgloss, he threw his face down into hands lifting his glasses to rub his eyes, did that actually just happen?

By the time he looked back up he was talking to one of his friends, Jisung. A deep sigh left his lips as someone walked into his line of sight, headed straight for Hyunjin.

It was a pretty girl, bright red lips, high heels, and a skirt that was just short enough to be considered scandalous. “Hyunjin-ah, how about you and I go out to the movies this Friday?” She leaned down on his desk, confidence oozing from her words.

Hyunjin gave a sorry, yet kind look “I’m sorry but I’m going to have to decline. I already have my eye on someone else.” His soft eyes travel over to Jeongin but the boy isn’t staring back, instead he seems entranced by the pretty girl leaning on his desk. His head jerked back a little in shock, still he tried to keep his cool returning his attention to the girl.

“I apologize again” “whatever, your loss.” She walks back to her seat, Hyunjin turns his head seemingly to watch her walk away but instead his attention in on the boy in the corner of the room.

“Jealous, Jin?” Jisung hits his shoulder snapping him back to reality. “Who does she think she is stealing his attention like that?” He watches the small boy push his glasses up on his nose as he turns back to his notes, his big cheeks bright red. “If you want the kid so bad then maybe ask him out. He clearly likes you. Saying that already have your eye on someone else’ isn’t going to do anything, he’s not going to stay interested forever. If you want him, go get him.”

Hyunjin spares one last glance to the boy then focuses again on Jisung “Yeah, maybe I will.”

—

The cafeteria, a breeding ground for clicks. Hyunjin sat down at his table next to Jisung, he quickly scanned the layout of the land. Jeongin was sat alone two tables down, sandwich in one hand the other hand dragging his pencil across last night’s forgotten math homework.

Hyunjin sharp eyes stared him down, he wished he wasn’t but he was slightly mad at how he’d looked at that girl. Hyunjin always had his attention, he didn’t want that to change.

“What are you staring at?” Felix questioned leaning on his elbow as he joined the table. “He’s jealous.” “How come?” “Someone  _ talked _ to Jeongin.” A tisked snuck past the blonde’s lips.

“And yet he won’t talk to him.” Hyunjin turned around with a cold look “do you mind?” Felix rolled his eyes but Jisung wasn’t done quite yet. “Why don’t you just go ask him out? Literally what could go wrong? You’re  _ Hwang Hyunjin.” _

“I’m waiting for the perfect moment.” “Well if you don’t find that  _ perfect moment  _ soon you’re gonna lose him.” Yeah right, if there’s one thing that Hyunjin doesn’t do it’s lose.

Yet when he turns back to Jeongin was no longer alone. Instead, senior Christoper Bang, Captain of the swim team, was sat next to him, too close for Hyunjin’s comfort. Jeongin was seemilying asking him a question about his homework seeing as Chris took the pencil out of his hand and started explaining it to him.

Hyunjin stared at the interaction, a hot pit of jealousy bubbling up in his stomach. Then, a line was crossed. Chris put his arm around the boy, seemingly and innocent action that set Jeongin’s face on fire.

Upon realizing how red he’d made Jeongin Chris started to coo and pinch his cheeks at just how cute the boy was. Hyunjin was to say the least angry, if you looked closely, you'd probably see steam coming out of his ears.

“Oh no, he’s angry” Felix giggled, he didn’t even know the half of it. Hyunjin turned around throwing his stuff in his bag and sliding the rest of his lunch to Jisung, he’d suddenly lost his appetite.

“Where are you going?”

“Looks like the perfect moment has arisen.” Hyunjin said as he walked out of the cafeteria, quickly sliding pink sparkly lipgloss across his lips.

—

Jeongin strolled down the hallway his headphones pumping a happy song into his ears as he walked. He tried not to let the crowdedness bother him and just focus on hall in front of him and getting to his next class.

Just as he walked past the janitor’s closet an arm came shooting pulling him inside. He wanted to scream for who ever grabbed him to let go but he opened his eyes only to see Hyunjin standing in front of him.

“Hey there, Innie.” He smirked, placing his hands on his waist to settle him down “sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” All the sudden he’s hot, his dress shirt feels like it suffocating him he’s so flustered. “I-It’s fine but umm why did you-” “I didn’t like seeing you talk to that senior.”

His brows knit together “w-what?” The latter giggled, it was sweet and innocent, the one bright thing in the dark closet. “You’re so cute, I just want to hold you close and keep you all for myself.”

“H-Hyunjin I don’t understand-” “do you know how I always turn people down saying that I already have my eye on someone else?” He brushes his fingers through the boy’s curly brown locks, he younger swallowed hard nodding slightly. “That person is you.”

Jeongin stared up in shock, it was too good to be true, it had to be. “Listen I don’t know what kind of joke you’re pulling but it isn’t very funny-” “there’s no joke Jeongin, I want you.”

The boy stared up with wide eyes, the heartthrob of the school, the definition of perfection, just said he wanted him. “B-But-” Hyunjin pulled him closer taking off the younger’s glasses and moving his lips closer to the boy’s.

Jeongin breath hitches as he watched the light peeking in through the door catch on the sparkles on the elder’s lips. Hyunjin lifted an elegant hand to Jeongin’s chin guiding their lips together.

Jeongin’s heart stopped the second he felt the soft and smooth glossy lips against his own, his body froze then went completely limp against Hyunjin letting him back him into the wall.

Finally he felt it, the sticky glittery gloss against his lips which now he knew was strawberry flavored. Hyunjin let out a little chuckle when he felt the younger wrap his arms around his neck.

“You’re cute” He whispered breaking apart for only a second before going back in for more, the younger shuttered at his words.

Slowly he began to pull away, Jeongin couldn’t let that happen. He’d become addicted in a matter of seconds, he needed Hyunjin’s glittery lips to breath.

“Calm down there, don’t get to relied up.” Though he pulled away Hyunjin’s lips never left his skin. They pulled themselves down his neck leaving little bits of sticky glitter as he bit behind the younger’s ear.

Jeongin kept his eyes closed all too afraid that if he were to open them Hyunjin would be gone and it all would have been a dream. He let out a blissful sigh feeling Hyunjin bit down on all over his neck.

When Hyunjin finally pulled back and admired what he’d down he realized Jeongin didn’t even know he stopped. The younger’s eyes were glued shut and his mouth hung slightly ajar. He places a little kiss on his nose rubbing a patch on his waist trying to get him to snap back to reality.

“You have to get to class, I’ll pick you up after school, sound good?” He nodded a little digging his face into the elder prefect—well, it  _ was _ prefect, not anymore—uniform embarrassed to look him in the eye.

Hyunjin pulled his face back up sliding the glasses back up his nose before grabbing his chin and turning his face around to look at his neck one last time.

“There, now nosy seniors will learn to stay away from things that aren’t theirs.” Hyunjin finally stepped back straightening his tie before walking out without another word. Jeongin was left to fumble with his thing shoving his earbuds back in as he raced to class. His face was bright red but not from what just had happened, but because of the eyes on him. 

Now the whole school knew who Hyunjin had his eye on because Yang Jeongin, the poor kid here on scholarship, had a marked up neck covered in pink glittery lipgloss.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I this was really fun to write. I thought it would just be a one shot but I really kinda want to continue it 👀 idk mayhaps it'll be series. I hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> -cammy
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/sunlightlix)
> 
> [cc](http://curiouscat.me/sunlightlix)


End file.
